Tadriël
Most badass aasimar in town. Dead though Died in our first quest Where did Gories cattle go? Backstory Before his death, Tadriël wrote a letter describing his life before he met Big'un and Schortie. "Mijn naam is Tadriël. Ik ben een Aasimar Paladin, 25 jaar. Ik kom van Zuid-Aglops, een landbouwdorpje bewoond door mensen. Op vroege leeftijd merkte ik reeds dat ik anders was dan de rest van het dorp, mijn haar en ogen kleuren fel goud. Naast mijn uiterlijke verschillen merkte ik ook dat er iets grondig schortte aan de mensen die mij omringde. Ik zag overal onrechtvaardigheid en wanorde. Er werd vaak gestolen en iedereen leidde een doelloos leven. Ze aanbaden Chauntea, Godin van het leven en de landbouw, slechts in het oogstseizoen. Ze deden de gebeden uit traditie maar echt geloven, deden ze niet. Mijn ouders, beiden mensen, hadden me verteld over het aasimar-bloed dat in de familie zit. Maar zelf wisten ze er het fijne niet van, dus bijgevolg ik ook niet. Op die manier was ik vervreemd van mij ware aard, van de heilige taak die ik in vervulling moet brengen. Toen ik 16 jaar was kwam hier verandering in. Ik ging vissen in een rivier niet ver buiten het dorp. Mijn net raakte vast en wanneer ik het probeerde los te maken werd ik meegesleurd en onder water getrokken. Ik zonk dieper en dieper weg terwijl het licht aan het wateroppervlak kleiner en kleiner werd. Terwijl alles donker werd kwam Chauntea tot mij. Ik kreeg een ware openbaring. Ze toonde me hoe de natuur een perfecte orde is waar alles een deugdelijke plaats vervult. Ik leerde dat de chaos en onrechtvaardigheid, die de wereld vult, het werk is van de bewuste wezens die deze orde en de heerschappij van Chauntea niet onder ogen kunnen zien. Ik kreeg de goddelijke taak de wereld te leren wat orde en rechtvaardigheid is. Ik moet samen met mijn medestrijders de wereld regeren in naam van Chauntea. Alles en iedereen moet zich spiegelen aan de orde van de natuur om tot inzicht gebracht te worden dat hij een deugdzame rol te vervullen heeft in Chauntea’s heilsplan. Op dit punt lag ik op de bodem van de rivier. Chauntea zei me rechts van mij te kijken. Daar schitterde een prachtige robijn. Ze vertelde me het vast te nemen. Toen ik dit deed voelde ik haar goddelijke kracht door mij stromen. Ik dreef rustig naar het wateroppervlak en slaagde er in me in veiligheid te brengen aan de oever. Langs de rivier dacht ik na over mijn visioen terwijl ik naar de robijn keek. Alles viel op zijn plaats, de openbaring verklaarde waarom ik me niet op mijn plaats voelde in Zuid-Aglops. Een keuze was het niet. Alles lag al vast. Ik zou mijn leven wijten aan mijn heilige missie. Ik ging terug naar het dorp om mensen te vertellen over mijn openbaring en hen ertoe te brengen Chauntea werkelijk te aanbidden. Toen ik mijn visioen aan hen verkondigde werd ik niet geloofd, mensen lachte me uit, ze noemde me gek. De priester zei dat ik gewoon ijlde. Hierop ontplofte ik van woede. Ik nam de sikkel die aan de muur hing en onthoofde hem. Zo een godslastering kan niet worden getolereerd. Ik spreek namens Chauntea. Wie mij tegenspreekt, spreekt Haar tegen. Wie mij niet gelooft, gelooft Haar niet. Ik besloot het dorp te verlaten om mijn heilige missie te vervullen. Ik liet de robijn inleggen in een ring om mij blijvend aan mijn taak te herinneren. Al snel kwam ik erachter dat van alle wezens goblins degene zijn die de meeste verantwoordelijkheid dragen voor de wanorde in de wereld. Hier begon mijn diepe haat voor hen. Ik sloot mij aan bij andere volgelingen van Chauntea om het ongedierte uit te roeien. Bij hen genoot ik training en werd ik opgeleid tot een ware Paladin. Na enkele jaren kwam eindelijk het moment dat ik mijn eed mocht afleggen. Ik heb de Oath of Conquest gezworen. Bij het rondtrekken was ik ooit in een dorp waar mensenoffers worden gemaakt aan Chauntea voor een goede oogst. Het lukte me net mijn woede te bedwingen en met afschuw keek ik naar het tafereel. Hoe konden ze ooit denken dat Chauntea daar mee akkoord zou zijn? Iemand had blijkbaar het ongenoegen van mijn gezicht kunnen aflezen want hij sprak me er over aan. Hij vertelde mij hoe verschrikkelijk hij het offer vindt gezien hij een ware volgeling van Chauntea is en weet dat het niet Haar wil is. Zijn naam was Darjeeling. We werden snel bevriend vanwege onze gemeenschappelijke roeping. Ik vertelde hem over mijn openbaring en hij vertelde me zijn verhaal. We besloten van dan af aan samen verder te trekken om de wil van Chauntea over de hele wereld te verspreiden."